The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Ajuga, given the name, ‘Sparkler’. Ajuga is in the family Lamiaceae. This plant originated in the lab from a plant brought back from Japan labeled Ajuga decumbens White Mottled (an unpatented plant). Ajuga ‘Sparkler’ differs from its parent plant in being much more vigorous and less white mottled.
Ajuga ‘Sparkler’ is unique in its combination of vigor, white mottled variegation, purple violet new leaves, and low creeping habit. There are no similar plants in the commercial market known to the breeder.
The new variety has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (cuttings, division, and micropropagation). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by cuttings, division, and micropropagation using terminal and lateral shoots as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.